girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wikia format changes - ads
Is anyone following the discussion on the new Wikia ad style? The default will be to put image-based ads in the content of the articles themselves. What does everyone think of this? --mnenyver 07:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : Ew. -Acacia 07:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ick. Not that we have much choice, apparently. -Evaneyreddeman 13:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't like it, for sure, but it's either put up with it or find another hosting service -- which is likely to do the same thing sooner or later. Unless Airship Entertainment would host? Nah... -- that old bearded guy 13:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, paid hosting would seem to be the way to go. Hmm. Maybe we should all keep an eye out, in case something good shows up. Personally, I just think Wikia needs a whole redesign. Get rid of all the mess and half the chrome. --mnenyver 18:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) A quick investigation reveals that there are other free hosting options out there, should the ads become intrusive or inappropriate for this project. --mnenyver 19:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * wetpaint.com * wikispaces.com -- paid, ad-free options available * wikidot.com ::I think it's premature to get too worried about moving to these, but thanks for doing the research. Let's keep our eyes open. -- that old bearded guy 01:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Since I have some of the more annoying ad servers blocked at the host level, I didn't realize that we were getting moving ads on the wiki already. (I usually turn off ad-blocking for sites I want to support.) After checking today with a vanilla browser, I'm rather mortified at what we currently have. The new ad placement, which you can see on the community test server, is pretty fugly. (Our character infoboxes will be moved down to the bottom of the page. There's a banner ad placed just before the list of references, etc.) I'm all for moving to something ad-free right now, but that's just me. I'll support whatever the community wants to do. --mnenyver 02:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Don't allow the thought that I might be offended delay action; I'm not particularly invested in Wikia. I'm not particularly interested in donating cash for paid hosting, though. In theory, Airship Entertainment could host; I expect the issue would not be computing resources but administration. — Zarchne 01:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :So far, the consensus seems to be a wait-and-see approach. As for Airship hosting, which Graybeard also mentioned, I suspect that's not feasible. I'm guessing their hosting is paid for by their business, which basically means out of pocket. I doubt the Project Wonderful ads cover that cost. I'm willing to donate cash to a host, if it came to that, but there are free wiki hosts that have no ads, or at least less intrusive ones. If we all really felt like packing our bags, that could still be an option. --mnenyver 02:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ad.yieldmanager.com I was curious as to why I had this particular Wikia ad server blocked in my hosts file, which I usually only do with known problem sites, and did a little investigating. As it turns out, this is a possible source of spyware/adware/malware infection. If you're having any issues, especially with mysterious popups, you may want to look into this. (Remember, you will not get these ads if you're logged in.) --mnenyver 05:34, 15 June 2008 (UTC)